Through The Snake Eyes
by PinkWithCuriosity
Summary: Draco is in love. Yes, in love. But it isn't someone expected. Could it be an ex-girlfriend of Mr. Ronald Weasley? Who exactly is this mystery girl and will she stay with Draco or drift back to her ex?
1. Default Chapter

A/N Oh yay another fanfic by me! lol Enjoy it and please review nicely!

Disclaimer I own nothing. It all belongs to the talented J.K!!!

* * *

Through the Snake Eyes

CH.1 Anticipation

"RILEY! Hey Riley come on get up! Your going to be late for the train!"

"Yeah yeah I'm (yawn) up!"

Today was the day I would board the Hogwarts Express for my fifth time. I woke drowsily rubbing my eyes. I looked around my room (extremely messy), which was normally pretty tidey but looked like a tornado hit it, because I had packed in a rush the night before. My black owl with faint white stripes started hooting very loudly as he came through the window.

"Oh my goodness. Sammy I didnt know I let you out last night. Hm. Maybe Mom heard you hooting and let you hunt. Oh well. Hey whats in your beak?" Sammy came over to my bed and dropped a envelope with the words _Riles_ written upon it.

"Oh its from Malfoy. Thanks Sammy. Here ya go." I handed him a corn nut I usually kept in my night stand to reward him after bringing my letters. He looked at it with distaste and simply flew back in his cage after seeing my nearly packed trunk. He knew we were leaving today.

"Oh I guess your not hungry after hunting. Well I'll just save it for later." I opened the letter with a little bit of excitement. I hadn't seen Malfoy (my boyfriend of 2 years) all summer. He had been on a trip in Switzerland with his parents. So the only contact we had was through post.

_Dear Riles_, which wa shis nickname for me,

_We arrived home early yesterday and I cant wait to see you. It seems like its been so long. I think something might be wrong with Sammy. He wasn't excepting any food I offered him. But he did nip at my fingers, a little too rough. He tore skin off of two of them. No worries though I'll be alright. In your last letter you mentioned something about Hermione. About maybe getting together with her and Potter and maybe Weasley.  
Listen I thought I told you I didn't like them? I really cant stand the thought of you being around them. Especially Weasley.They really aren't good enough for you_.

I rolled my eyes at this part. Malfoy had lectured me for the past 2 years not to hang out with them. But I figured it wasn't up to Malfoy to decide who I should be friends with. Hermione and Ron's little sister Ginny were my best friends. Plus I had grown rather fond of Harry. I had known Ron a year before we started at Hogwarts because our families are close friends. I just figured if I talked about them little as possible to Malfoy it wouldn't be too big of a deal.

_But anyways I'm not going to go into that again. I mainly wrote to tell you I miss you terribly and I cant wait to see you on the train. I may arrive a bit late so if you could please possibly save me a seat. Although I have already warned Crabbe and Goyle they should do so.  
_

"Ick!" I said aloud. I really didn't care too much for Crabbe and Goyle. I felt as if they needed their own lives. Always following Malfoy around. Clunking in and out of things eating everything they saw. Plus they would make crude gestures to me when Malfoy wasn't looking. I of course never told him about any of that because I knew how angry he would be. So I just dealt.

_Well I guess I will see you in a couple of days. Looking forward to it. Oh and I got a surprise for you. I got it in Switzerland.  
Draco_

I then became more excited for school. Everyone thought Malfoy to be bit of a jerk. Maybe he was to them I don't know. But he seemed different with me. He was very sweet. I jumped out of bed put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran down the hall to my bathroom. I grabbed my brush and pulled my brown straight hair, which was below my shoulders, into a messy bun. Brushed my teeth and threw on some makeup then rushed downstairs. I greeted my mom with a kiss on the cheek and a huge smile.

"Oh I see you're all of a sudden looking forward to school. Let me guess. You got another letter from Draco didn't you?" My mom refused to call him by his last name.

"Yeah I did."

"Well?"

"Well he just basically said he missed me. And. Plus he got me something in Switzerland." I beamed.

"Oh how sweet. Eat up your eggs and have some pancakes. I'll go grab your trunk and when your done we'll leave."

"Ok." I started to eat with my smile never leaving my face. I still felt so incredibly lucky I was with Malfoy. I found it kind of funny that he hated Ron so much but I think it was because me and Ron dated the year before me and Draco did. Ron and I might still be together but something weird happened. The day after he bought me this really nice bracelet he broke up with me. I didn't feel right keeping it so I gave it back to him. He said something happened and he couldnt see me anymore. I was really upset but I guess it was fate because I ended up with someone I love. He doesnt talk to me too much unless hes around Hermione or Harry when I'm talking to them. I tried asking Ginny a couple of times if she knew what happened but she said she never did. I never found out why he dumped me but I just forgot about it.

I was also in Slytherin with Draco. Everyone thinks that anyone who is sorted in their goes bad but its not true. Both my parents were in the house and they both are Aurors. Dark wizard _hunters_.Not dark wizards. I also want to be an auror after Hogwarts.

I finished my pancakes post taste and ran up the stairs to brush my teeth again. I wanted to make sure I was minty fresh when I saw Malfoy. Just as I finished, my mom called for me to meet her in the car.

"Finally! I'm going back to Hogwarts!"

* * *

A/N Ok guys let me know what you really thought while reading it with some nice and friendly reviews! Please no flamers I don't think I can handle them! I have 3 other chapters written, so as long as I get we'll say 5 reviews the wait won't be long. This is only the first chapter so I know it's not too interesting. Just wait though! 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Here it is/ The second chapter and i Know it's been like a year, literally, since I posted more but I completely forgot about this site! I have 11 chapters written so Im just revising them. As long as I get rewiews I'll keep posting. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Part two _The gift_  
** My Mom and I walked casually through the barrier with my trunk weighing a ton. As soon as we passed through I checked the huge clock and it read 10:53. The train would be leaving in exactly 7 minuets. I searched the crowd for Malfoy praying I'd see him.

My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, handed me a wrapped gift, and said she had to leave for work. I told her goodbye and began to search again.

"Merlin's beard!" I yelled.

I had just spotted Malfoy and it looked as though he had gotten even cuter since the last time I saw him. He spotted me and a huge grin spread across his face. I let go of my heavy trunk and sped past what looked like the Weasley's and Harry. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I hugged him as tight as I could muster, my smile never fading.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered

"I missed you too."

We faced eachother and he kissed me. I hopped off of him and went back over to grab my things. I passed Ron again and he gave me a glare that would of spooked the bravest man in the world. I ignored him and grabbed my trunk with difficulty and wobbled back to Malfoy.

"Let me help you."

"Oh thanks."

It was now 10:57 and the whistle was blowing fiercly. We hopped onto the train hand in hand both extremely happy.

"Oh there's Crabbe and Goyle they've got a compartment come on."

"Uh wait no. Um how about we find another one Malfoy?"

"But why? Ohhhh. Ok"

But that wasnt the reason I was thinking of. I had finally seen him after three long months I was going to let two big oafs ruin it. The compartment with the least amount of people we could find was filled with three. So we went and sat down.

"Oh Riles come on we cant stay here."

"Yeah _Riles_ no Malfoys allowed in this comparment." sneered Ron

"Oh come off it Ron. Riley is our friend , she can sit here. Even if 'she has to be with Malfoy. As long as he doesnt talk it will be fine." replied Hermione.

"Hey come on Hermione" I said with Malfoy clenching my hand with rage. He was doing everything in his power not to pull out his wand. I knew it would of been different if I wasnt standing there.

"Sorry sorry."

"No need to be sorry Hermione. No one here likes him. Riley probably even hates him. Bet she's just using him!" said Ron. I saw Hermione hit him so hard in the ribs he lost his breath and all I could do was think how much Ron had changed. And how badly I wanted to slap him.

"Thats it Weasley you've crossed the line!" yelled Malfoy He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron

"Oh ok you wanna play it that way!" Ron then stood up and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"JUST STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at them. "Just grow up ok? I'm sick of all of us fighting. Listen its not that long of a train ride. Me and Malfoy will sit over here while you guys sit over there. We dont even have to talk!"

"Fine but no kissy face!" sniped Ron

"We will do whatever we want!"

Me and Malfoy sat down, I grabbed his hand once more and pecked him on the cheek. _Nobody is going to ruin this for me! _I thought.

The rest of the train ride was pretty awkward. At times me and Hermione got out together to talk and catch up but checking in occasionally to make sure everyone still had their body parts. Ron mainly glared at us the whole time while me and Malfoy whispered things back and forth.

* * *

At Hogwarts

The feast was great as usual and we headed up to the dorms with our new password. (Hissle friss) We entered the common room with the same black leather couches and I finally felt at home. Draco and I didnt even bother going to bed we decided to stay in the common room. We talked for hours on end and spent a little while catching up without talking. It felt so good to be near him once more. Around 1:00 we finally parted ways up to the dorms.

* * *

Gryffindor common room

"Ugh I LOATHE Malfoy! What does she see in him? Huh? Huh!" Ron vented.

"Well isnt it obvious Ron. Didnt you see the way he treats her? Its so clear that he adores her. Yeah hes a jerk to everyone else but he cherishes her,"said Hermione in a monotone voice.

Ron just sat there looking annoyed.

"Ron are you- Well are you maybe a little jealous?" questioned Harry

"What me jealous?"

Harry and Hermione looked at him with disbelief.

"Listen you guys. She- She just shouldnt be going out with him."

"And who should she be going out with then Ron?"Hermione asked authoritatively

"I don't-"

"You?"Harry pondered."Just forget it," Ron sighed and then stormed up to his dorm.

The next morning I woke in my bed feeling so content. I stepped out of the curtains and I noticed a little box laying there that read _Riles_. I opened it up with a grin.

"This must be the present Draco got me."

I carefully unwrapped it and inside was a necklace with a serpant going through a heart. A symbol like this meant that a Slytherin had fallen in love. They had simialr things for the other houses. Gryffindor for example had a lion with his head stuck through a circle symbolizing a Gryffindor stuck in love.  
But this one seemed like such high quality. I could tell it was pure silver. I rushed to get dressed because I only had 10 minutes before breakfast would end and classes would start. I wanted time to talk to Malfoy before we would head off for our different classes. I carefully latched the necklace around my neck and climbed down the stairs. There was only one person in the common room. It was my best friend in Slytherin, and another potential auror, Faye.

"Oh hi Riley I was wondering if I should wake you."

"Oh well I'm up now. Have you already eaten?"

"No I'm not hungry, actually I'm not even feeling too well."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my gosh. Is that what I think it is?" she pointed to my neck. Faye got up from the couch and quickly rushed over to me. She gently lifted up the necklace to examine it. "Is this from-"

"Yeah malfoy."

"Wow you're so lucky! Me and Blaise got together like a year ago. I couldnt imagine him giving me that. Then again I swear Malfoy is obsessed with you."

I lightly chuckled at this comment. "Well I got to get down to breakfast but I'll see you later. I'll come here during breaks to check up on you. Feel better."

"Thanks."

When I got down to the great hall I found something that really upset me. Pansy was all over Malfoy! I couldn't be positive if it was my imagination, but he seemed to be enjoying it!

My mind raced with fury as my eyes gathered tears.


End file.
